


Angel/Love

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147





	Angel/Love

Angel was in love with somebody else.

 

She slowly laid the receiver in the cradle and sat quietly. It was bound to happen, sooner or later. They had both moved on, long ago.

 

Angel was in love with somebody else.

 

She never would have expected it to be Cordelia. She was the selfish, vapid one. The cruel airhead. The society bitch. That wasn't his type, was it? Though Willow had said how much she had matured, grown up. Maybe people do change.

 

Angel was in love with somebody else.

 

She expected it to hurt. After all, Angel was her true love, her soulmate, her destiny. Wasn't that what she had believed for so many years? Angel the brave; Angel the good. But it didn't hurt. It didn't even numb her. It just was.

 

Angel was in love with somebody else.

 

The last piece fit into the puzzle. All the emotion she had pressed down, denied, fought. The tumblers were all in place and the lock was opened.

 

Angel was in love with somebody else.

 

And so was she.


End file.
